<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thursday Alternate Universe Features by VMFicClub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152627">Thursday Alternate Universe Features</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMFicClub/pseuds/VMFicClub'>VMFicClub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMFicClub/pseuds/VMFicClub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>VM Fic Club Badges and links to the fanfics featured on Thursday. This is a new Week Day Feature for VM Fic Club that will run every other week.</p><p>
  <b>Please note the Ratings, Warnings, and Tags on the linked fics.</b>
</p><p>Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He's All That by Still_beating_heart (Aug 27, 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP">Smiles P</a></i>
</p><p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427854/chapters/61668370">He's All That</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_beating_heart/pseuds/Still_beating_heart">Still_beating_heart</a></p><p>Chapters: 6<br/>Words:  6531<br/>Summary: </p><p>    It's a She's All That fusion, only Veronica is Zack and Logan is Laney!</p><p>    (From Author: I think this is okay for a teen and up rating, but correct me if I'm wrong)</p><p>    ----------<br/>    “Oh my god Ronnie, I can’t believe he dumped you right before prom,” Lilly flips her hair over her shoulder, and pretends to be sympathetic, setting her hand briefly on top of Veronica’s on the lunch table. But Veronica’s not stupid, she knows Lilly is only doing it for show. Since her hand is gone as soon as Parker walks past them with her signature look like she smells something foul all times of day, especially when she walks past Veronica.</p><p>    Lilly is back to filing her nails and probably adding up the calories in her lunch to see how many extra two-pound dumbbell curls she’ll have to do at practice later.</p><p>    “It’s no big deal, really,” she only says it because her pride gets in the way, “I could make any boy prom king. I don’t need Duncan to lock myself in as queen.”</p><p>    Lilly only takes a beat to dare her, “you wanna bet?”</p><p>    Pride is a vicious thing.<br/>    -----------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. These Violent Delights by AliLamba (Sep 17, 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP">Smiles P</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413353">These Violent Delights</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba">AliLamba</a></p><p>Words:  4015<br/>Summary: <br/>    LoVe, ballet AU.<br/>    There are two stars of the Neptune Ballet, and they do not dance together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saturday by Ultrawoman (Sep 24, 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt">VeronicaMarsFanArt</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5786489/1/Saturday">Saturday</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/230283/Ultrawoman">Ultrawoman</a></p><p>Chapters: 13<br/>Words:  32,024<br/>Summary: <br/>   Five students are thrown together for Saturday detention. They are a geek, an idiot, a criminal, an outcast, and a jackass. Correct? That's the way they saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. They were brainwashed...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Taking the Drop by CCS (Oct 8, 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt">VeronicaMarsFanArt</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497212/chapters/38637539">Taking the Drop</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut">cheshirecatstrut</a></p><p>Chapters: 5<br/>Words:  29,235<br/>Summary: <br/>   Veronica wants to dazzle the FBI by catching a crew of bank robbers. Unfortunately, she can't do so unless Logan Echolls acts as bait.</p><p>This is a really great AU and XO fic with Point Break and VM just in time for Sportsball!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Extracurricular Activities by CubbieGirl1723 (Oct 22, 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl">His_Beautiful_Girl</a></i>
</p><p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114096">Extracurricular Activities</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a></p><p><strong>Listen to a podfic of</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545070">Extracurricular Activities</a></p><p><strong>Read by:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91">NorCal91</a></p><p>Rated: T<br/>
Summary: Student council advisors Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls are trying to keep their new relationship under wraps at work. How hard can it be to keep a secret from a high school full of students and staff?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prima Facie by BryroseA (Nov 5, 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC">AmyPC</a></i>
</p><p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697233">Prima Facie</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/pseuds/BryroseA">BryroseA</a></p><p>Words:      5707<br/>
Summary:<br/>
‘Ms. Mars’ the judge calls her at one point and yes, that is perfect. She is the god of war and he’s about ready to volunteer for the draft.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Brunhild and the Guy From 403E by TheLastGoodGoldfish (Nov 19, 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC">AmyPC</a></i>
</p><p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044368">Brunhild and the Guy From 403E</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish">TheLastGoodGoldfish</a></p><p>Words:  2815<br/>
Summary:<br/>
Veronica doesn’t care. She’s way too sober and way too tired, and there’s dog pee all over her bed sheets, which is somehow only the fourth worst part of today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. On Occasion by nevertothethird (Dec 3, 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt">VeronicaMarsFanArt</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607917">On Occasion</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird">nevertothethird</a></p><p>Words: 4665<br/>Summary: </p><p> </p><p>    Logan and Veronica meet in a bar and then go their separate ways. And Logan doesn't ever think about her.</p><p>    Okay, he rarely thinks of her.</p><p>    Okay, maybe he thinks of her a fair bit more than rarely. Fine! He thinks of her on occasion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Cynic's Guide to a Merry Christmas by TheLastGoodGoldfish (Dec 17, 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt">VeronicaMarsFanArt</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189534">The Cynic's Guide to a Merry Christmas</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish">TheLastGoodGoldfish</a></p><p>Words: 5273<br/>Summary: </p><p>    Logan's got pretty much zero Christmas spirit, and no one who knows him would call him a pushover. And yet, here he is: a total sucker for a lost cause and a pair of sad eyes, which somehow has landed him in the second row center aisle of the St. Basil’s K-to-8 Christmas Pageant.</p><p>    (It goes better than expected.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. So Much For Secrets by Heavenli24 (Jan 14, 2021)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt">VeronicaMarsFanArt</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050030">So Much For Secrets</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24">Heavenli24</a></p><p>
  <i>Podfic:  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254664">recorded by AmyPC</a></i>
</p><p>Words: 1431<br/>Summary:</p><p>    Sometimes secrets are hot… and sometimes secrets aren't so secret at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Snuggled Up Together by Heavenli24 (Jan 28, 2021)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt">VeronicaMarsFanArt</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117285">Snuggled Up Together</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24">Heavenli24</a></p><p>Words: 6292<br/>Summary:</p><p>    Logan spends Christmas in New York with his best friend. Written for the 2018 VMHQ Holiday Grab Bag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ice, Ice, Baby by jacedesbff (Feb 11, 2021)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/works">ayyohh</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172458">Ice, Ice, Baby</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacedesbff/pseuds/jacedesbff">jacedesbff</a></p><p>Word Count: 4,766<br/>Rating: T<br/>Summary: <br/>At the peak of their performing abilities both mentally and physically, Logan and Veronica were the U.S.’s best chance at a pairs figure skating medal since Jill Watson and Peter Oppegard had taken the bronze in Calgary in 1988.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. what you ignore is priceless to me by bluestoplights (Feb 25, 2021)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>Fic Club Badge by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/works">ayyohh</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891086">what you ignore is priceless to me</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestoplights/pseuds/bluestoplights">bluestoplights</a></p><p>Word Count: 2,034<br/>Rating: T<br/>Summary: <br/>AU: Logan and Veronica as rivals on the campaign trail. / "You’re even hotter than you are on C-SPAN."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>